<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's new cologne by Dontthrowsticksatme (dontthrowsticksatme)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045290">Harry's new cologne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontthrowsticksatme/pseuds/Dontthrowsticksatme'>Dontthrowsticksatme (dontthrowsticksatme)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontthrowsticksatme/pseuds/Dontthrowsticksatme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a weird, but nice, cologne and suddenly smells it on Draco too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry's new cologne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this on my Tumblr <a href="https://fanarthasmyheart.tumblr.com/post/637309360386785280/harrys-new-cologne"> here </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Oy, Malfoy! You’re wearing my cologne!’</p><p>Draco backed away from Harry, assaulting him in the middle of the West Wing by grabbing his robes to try and sniff him.</p><p>‘No, I’m not!’</p><p>‘Yeah you do, you smell exactly like it. Where did you buy it?’</p><p>‘I’m not wearing anything, you basket case. Stop bloody sniffing me!’</p><p>Harry stuck out his wrist, where he’d sprinkled the cologne this morning. ‘Here, smell it.’</p><p>Draco backed further away, but Harry stuffed his wrist in his face. Draco cautiously sniffed, feeling ridiculous, then slammed the arm away. ‘I don’t smell anything, you twat.’</p><p>‘Yeah you do,’ scoffed Harry. ‘You’re wearing it right now, lying bastard.’</p><p>Glaring at him, Draco defiantly grabbed Harry’s wrist again to smell it better. ‘This is your cologne?’ He frowned. ‘It smells… weird.’</p><p>‘Yes, but nice, right?’ Harry sniffed it too now.</p><p>‘I suppose,’ Draco drawled. He looked Harry up and down. ‘Never took you for a cologne-guy, Potter.’</p><p>‘I’m not.’ Harry kept sniffing his wrist like it was drugs to him. ‘Until I found this yesterday.’</p><p>Draco quirked a brow.</p><p>‘What?’ Harry said.</p><p>Smirking, Draco sneered, ‘Why would you even lie about that? You have always worn that stuff.’</p><p>‘I’m not lying!’</p><p>‘You smell exactly like usual.’</p><p>Harry was baffled for a second. ‘That makes no sense. There is no way I’d ever smell so… clean.’</p><p>Draco snorted. ‘Clean? You call that <em>clean</em>? You smell like… I don’t know… broom polish and fire and… owls.’ He stuck up his nose in disgust.</p><p>‘What are you – ’ Harry shook his head as if to shake out all his confusion. ‘There’s something wrong with your nose.’</p><p>Noting Harry’s firm conviction, Draco started thinking. ‘Let me see the bottle, Potter.’</p><p>‘I don’t carry it with me, you git. Who do you think I am?’</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Draco drawled, ‘Then tell me, what is it called?’</p><p>Harry scratched his head. ‘Er… Amo– Amo-something… Amortis? I can’t remember.’</p><p>Draco flushed a deep red. ‘Amortentia?’</p><p>‘See!’ Harry called. ‘You do know it!’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>